geministrikefandomcom-20200214-history
Reactors
Reactors are a one-time use special attack collected from destroying enemy ships, cargo boxes, eliminating Elites, or through an item ability. Reactors are activated by either tapping on the reactor icon located at the lower left of the screen, or simply double tapping the screen. The player is only able to hold one reactor at a time. Collecting a new reactor will replace any currently held reactor. Reactor types Shock Chains The Shock Chain is the special ability obtained by collecting a blue Reactor. When activated, a shock energy ball is launched by the player's ship and will automatically seek the closest enemy. The energy ball can hit up to 5 enemies before disappearing. The Shock Chain is most effective against masses of ships. However, it is capable of stunning Elites, and can even detect cloaked Elites. If a certain Elite is giving you trouble in a mission, you can use the Shock Chain to give yourself a window where you can barrage it with all the weapons you have. Mine Sprayer The Mine Sprayer is the special ability obtained by collecting an orange Reactor. When activated, mines are fired from the player's ship in all directions, destroying all nearby enemy ships and inflicting the burn effect on the survivors. While it was designed to clear out all enemy ships on the screen, the Mine Sprayer's best use is, ironically, Elite and Royal Elite combat. If the player flies directly over the target and uses the Mine Sprayer, every single mine will hit the target and deal massive damage. However, this almost always ends up causing damage to the player, so it's best to use a shield when performing this tactic. Laser The Laser is the special ability obtained by collecting a purple Reactor. When activated, a purple laser beam will be fired from the ship, dealing massive damage to everything directly in front of it. The Laser is a powerful weapon that has many uses. It is able to clear out enemies from the battlefield easily, and it deals massive damage to Elites. However, normal enemy ships are already very easy to take down, and although the Laser is effective against Elites, they will often come with a shield which will negate much of the damage dealt by the Laser. Instead, the best use for the Laser is to shred Royal Elites. Missile Barrage The Missile Barrage is the special ability obtained by collecting a green Reactor. When activated, eight missiles will be launched from the player's ship, two at a time. These missiles will automatically seek out enemy ships and deal massive damage. The Missile Barrage is quite effective against Elites and Royal Elites. However, it is not quite as effective as the Laser. Rather, one of the best uses for a Missile Barrage is when fighting against a cloaked Elite, as the missiles will deal major damage to it very quickly without having to figure out where the Elite is. Trivia * A current glitch results in collected reactor icons from disappearing during game-play. This does not necessarily mean the reactor is lost. Simply activate the reactor as usual to achieve the desired effect. * Reactors are similar to power-ups found in the classic popular shoot-em up game Raiden X. Category:Gameplay